


rain (falling from the skies)

by fourthdimnsion (orphan_account)



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mild Blood, Movie: Jurassic Park (1993), Not Beta Read, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: There's something comforting yet bittersweet about staring into someone else's eyes who had dealt with the same terror as you. While Ian is drugged, Ellie suggests and tries, but there's nothing better than the way their eyes lock and everything seems less bad in the midst of a storm.
Relationships: Ian Malcolm/Ellie Sattler
Kudos: 4





	rain (falling from the skies)

**Author's Note:**

> jurassic park + frank sinatra = this, and i'm not regretting it at all lol. i just think that they're neat and i wanted some hurt/comfort stuff so enjoy it!

“It’ll stop soon,” Ian muttered, feeling kinda high even when the dosage of morphine he had taken wasn’t much. “Ellie…”

“Stop talking,” she softly ordered as she passed a thumb over his forehead, between his eyebrows. “You should rest.”

“Your boyfriend— A friend of ours is lost in the park with two kids and you ask me to rest?” He asked, not in a bothered, offended tone. These words came out of him like petals falling from the flowers in a morning autumn, and it doesn’t hurt to say it until hearing it coming out of his lips. 

Everything seemed to be just fine hours ago. Ellie had water dripping from Ian’s hand to her own, and whichever way that simple bead of water would go he would go straight away explaining that it’s “The Chaos Theory”. Alan had spotted something uncommon. The rain falls, there’s a thunderstorm brewing nearby. Bad things happen from on and then; and the weird mathematician laid down on the table with morphine running down his organism would summarize this sequence of bad things happening at once as, well, either Chaos Theory at its finest, or bad local management at its finest, too. 

Hours ago Ellie wouldn’t guess that a dinosaur would hunt them down, so fast that she could feel the animal’s breath on her neck. 

But then, that’s the fucking Chaos Theory. 

“I didn’t say that,” she remarks. “I simply suggested that you should rest for the sake of your sanity.” 

Ian looked straight at her; his eyes, even being a pair of light browns that shines easily, seemed quite opaque. Helplessness which tries to be something else when something just blew up against them and it’s not on them to do anything— At least not now. Ellie could feel it when he searched her blues ones, when he tried to see a glimpse of hope coming from her to have the audacity for saying this. Even though she wasn’t wrong — but her suggestion didn’t match with his will. 

As much as the morphine was good enough, Ian still could feel the light pain striking his leg at a tolerable amount, enough to not whimper by it. Yet, closing his eyes was bad. Wasn’t good. Feels bad, physically bad, and mentally too considering that he could see the T-Rex running after them with his mouth, the ungodly amount of fangs so close… He couldn’t. 

Ellie felt terrible within his stare. 

And as much as she’s sure of what she’s saying, she knows that she wouldn’t rest. On Ian’s place? Her, with her leg bleeding, broken, being the first one that a dinosaur would look at when he’s hungry, chasing his prey? She would feel horrible and mentally exhausted, and wouldn’t close her eyes until daylight, until getting out of this fucked-up place. 

So, yeap. Ian has a point there. But Ellie has, too. 

The quietness of the place amongst John Hammond and Dr. Arnold’s voices were unsettling. They might talk as much as they want that she — both of the two scientists, actually — wouldn’t be listening, not now. 

That lonely time between the two, the silence that both of their voices became and the lock between their eyes was telling. Comforting. Ian wished that he could stare at them just more, just a little more before Ellie began to feel uncomfortable and quickly break it with a single move. But she didn’t do it. That intimate ongoing stare spoke more than superficial words trying to pick someone else’s shattered parts to put altogether. Felt as two people that are worried, scared for someone else’s lives as much as theirs. 

She sighed, her neck hurting for some reason. Then, she softly caressed his hair, her fingers running down his dark curls as he also sighed in some unknown, but acceptable relief. She would guess that it’s just the relief of a warm hand in this cold place in the middle of a storm. She could, too, guess that’s the grounding sensation of someone touching you and making you believe that everything is real, a break of dazzle so terrible yet needed. Either… Ian needed this and she was giving this. 

It was enough to make him close his eyes for a few seconds. Maybe minutes. And, then, believe that he was safe for a few moments before he had to go back into madness, they all have to. Ian thought that he actually would sleep and finally get away from this reality for a while. 

Wrong. 

A sharp pain came in so slightly that it assimilated itself to a needle inside his flesh skin. He frowned, bothered, leaving a low whimper out of his partially closed lips who seemed more like a shaken breath, a sigh.

Ellie didn’t stop with the gentle care, her fingers still into his curls; but that made her body tense for another reason. Helplessness. The one that hid inside Ian’s pupils. She hates to see Ian like this. The guy who was so charming, so flirty, so playful who now was whimpering, quietly suffering within her touch— That drove her a little tense as much as anxious. Her fingers trembled without notice, her breath became short, thoughts and thoughts, possibilities — Ian is the perfect guy for those stuff — and everything else made her shiver, _expressively_ tense. 

And then Ian’s hand reaches her one, his warmth against the coldness of hers. She feels her stomach twitch, and then something on it — on _this gesture_ — makes her chest sink, makes her feel so bad that she cannot tell how, but it simply does, and it does make her eyes gather tears whom she won’t let it leave. She simply feels some kind of impulse that leads into breaking, and Ellie particularly doesn’t want to show Ian how she’s afraid as well as him. 

Then… He opens his eyes again. He smiles, broken. Doesn’t show his teeth. Just his lips curving slightly, a signal that he will be fine and this will stop. 

She believed him as if it was the last thing left to do. And it was. 

Ellie held his hand and kissed its back, letting go of his soft and unruled hair to hold his hand with both of hers. Her thumb caressed his fingers. She catched all the warmth in it to be hers too; all of it while Ian watched her carefully, softly as it helped him to deal with the pain and deal with everything else. Felt good. 

Once more their eyes locked on each other, and Ian could see them bright, various feelings, sensations, thoughts and everything else regarding this situation on top of her blue irises, matching with the way they were constricted as she looked around, but expanded themselves when she saw him. Safety. Comfortable. 

He slides his thumb over the back of her hand, then, the other fingers. Slowly, but still locked on her. Still seeing her. Still feeling grounded with her. 

Ellie didn’t know why, but she felt the same even being perfectly fine, physically saying. And as much as the silence between them — Arnold and Hammond were still talking between themselves — would be welcoming now, it was uneasy. She wanted to hear him talk, she didn’t want to say something to be left unheard and unanswered by him. 

Everything would stop soon. Ellie hoped that. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
